regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cabellero al Trono
Cabellera al trono (Herederos de la Trena en España), es el nombre de una banda de música que hace su debut en el episodio "Bateria de 150 Piezas", realizando el papel de antagonistas. Esta banda está compuesta por cuatro integrantes; Tres humanos y una máquina. Benson antes formaba parte de esta banda, pero luego se fue. Por lo que el Tambortron VI es su reemplazo. Miembros *Gunner Von Strauss (Guitarrista). *Oggy Ogostrom (Voz principal). *Bajista. *Tambortron VI (Baterista mecanico). *Benson (Ex-Baterista. ex- miembro de la Banda. Alma de la banda). Apariencia Gunner Es un humano de pelo rubio, alborotado y rizado. Tiene una chaqueta blanca con bordes negros, un cinturón negro con un broche dorado, y pantalones blancos con botines del mismo color, con bordes negros, En el escenario tiene una chaqueta blanca un poco abierta con flecos blancos, un cinturón blanco con un broche dorado, y pantalones blancos. Oggy Es un humano de pelo verde y alborotado. Tiene en su pelo una banda roja, un poco tapada por el flequillo que tiene. De ropa posee una musculosa blanca y rota, un cinturón marrón con broche color plata y pantalones marrón oscuro, Tiene zapatillas rojas, En el escenario posee una chaqueta azul con pantalones cortos y azules, y guantes oscuros con dedos descubiertos. Bajista Tiene pelo largo, color café, por lo que no se le ven sus ojos, De ropa posee una chaqueta oscura abierta, jeans azules y cinturón marrón con broche de plata. Tiene zapatos negros también, En el escenario tiene la misma ropa y solo que debajo de su chaqueta lleva puesta una camisa blanca. Tambortron VI Es una máquina gris con muchos botones blancos y rojo,. Tiene una pantalla verde, que se vuelve negra y con rayas rojas al reproducir el ritmo de la batería, Cuando se volvió malvado, la parte superior de la máquina sacó seis piernas y su pantalla mostraba un ojo rojo y de aspecto maligno. Trivia *El Bajista fue el único integrante de la banda que no habló durante el episodio. *El apellido Strauss ''es de origen alemán. Por lo que es probable que Gunner tenga orígenes alemanes. *Gunner'' parece ser el líder de la banda. *Al unico integrante que no se le sabe el nombre es el Bajista. *Oggy, en la versión original de Un Show Más, posee una voz que es muy parecida a la de Skips. Además, es posible que el actor de voz de Skips, en U.S.A., sea el actor de voz de Oggy. *Todos los integrantes humanos de la banda son calvos. Esto se reveló cuando el trío se había acercado a Benson luego de tocar su solo, y sus cabelleras no eran nada mas que pelucas. *Son otros de los antagonistas que tienen que ver con la música. *En España el nombre del grupo está mal traducido, ya que "trena" significa carcel y no trono. *Tal vez Oggy Ogstrom sea referencia a Ozzy Osbourne por el nombre. *Al parecer Benson no es muy reconocido como los otros 3. *El nombre de la banda puede provenir de sus antiguas cabelleras. Galería Vlcsnap-49176.png Sduvdqeufuivfyeyvfyu2v2y3uyfvyvwvefvewyu.png Vlcsnap-31199.png Vlcsnap-30698.png Vlcsnap-30002.png Vlcsnap-32126.png Vlcsnap-31855.png Vlcsnap-29686.png Vlcsnap-24664.png 150myrdefendienabenson.jpeg 150pelea.jpeg 150piecekit5.png S4 e5 Gutter holding honorary roaty tags.PNG S4 e5 Gutter von Strauss.PNG S4 e5 Hair to the Throne practicing.PNG S4 e5 Oggy Ogster.PNG S4 e5 Hair to the Throne after destroying the drumset.PNG S4 e5 Hair to the Throne is bald!.PNG S4 e5 Hair to the Throne laughing.PNG S4 e5 Hair to the Throne performing on stage.PNG Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Menores